The Apple Falls far from the Tree
by DeceasedSoul
Summary: Harry thoroughly dislikes Scorpius. After all the boy is merely his father rebooted surely? However there are some vital things he’s missing. Very odd. HP/SM not relationship as such Slash


**Title**: The Apple falls far from the Tree

**Rating**: T (sexuality)

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Harry/Scorpius, hint of Scorpius/Albus

**Warnings**: cross-generation, not underage

**Summary**: Harry thoroughly dislikes Scorpius. After all the boy is merely his father rebooted surely? However there are some vital things he's missing. Very odd. HP/SM (not relationship)

* * *

Harry had supposed each time he met Scorpius that the son was really very little more than a copy of the father. Blond, Slytherin, grey-eyed, arrogant, and of course convinced of his superiority. Al was annoyed of course. "You don't see him Dad," he would mutter, as he stormed up to his room, to write yet another long letter to his best friend. Harry would shrug, and privately wonder what there was to see about the whole matter. He could stand the elder Malfoy, but the young one drove him mad, especially when his son seemed so determined to defend him. He couldn't name the precise emotion he felt on seeing that pale, pointed face, so reminiscent of the early days in Hogwarts, but he knew that it wasn't right to be feeling such things towards somebody he barely knew.

When Scorpius and Al turned seventeen, Al turned up happy and excited with news that both he and Scorpius were going to apply to become Aurors. Smiling up at his father's face, with the utmost belief that Harry would be proud and excited for both of them, Harry couldn't bear to think of disappointing him. Besides, as he reassured himself, Scorpius would never get through the first around, let alone through all three of the rounds it would take to land his application on Harry's desk.

As luck would have it, both Al and Scorpius's applications landed on the desk the same day. Picking them up, Harry's heart sank. Scorpius's NEWT scores were higher than Al's, and Al's psychological profile only slightly more clear. Making a hasty decision, Harry scrawled his reply, and sent them both off. An hour later, a Mr Scorpius Malfoy was being escorted in, not angry and dishevelled as Harry would have expected, but sardonically smiling, and with the light of battle in his eyes. "What do I have to do to make you realise I'm not my father?" he asked rhetorically.

"I don't have to answer for my decisions to you," was Harry's cool answer.

Scorpius's eyes darkened. "I'm not a Death-eater or a Dark Wizard." He took a step closer, and Harry felt obscurely threatened. "If there is only one way I can show that to you I will,"

With a swift movement, he was on Harry's lap, his slender body holding itself up. "Protest Mr Potter," he murmured, and his voice was silken.

"Merlin, get _off," _Harry groaned, looking at the door. "Scorpius I mean it. I don't want to hurt you. I'm very uh flattered, but I'm married with three children one of whom is your best friend. I can assure you I'm not gay."

Steel grey eyes caught and held his own. "I'm not doing this so you can feel flattered. I'm doing this to prove a point." He leaned forward, and kissed Harry swiftly and expertly, hard without being dominating, soft without being submissive. Against his will Harry allowed it to happen. Afterwards, he'd blame it on being in shock, that he hadn't thrown Scorpius off his lap, and bloody well done something to stop this from happening. It wasn't his fault, that Ginny had been away for two months, and that Scorpius's ardent caresses were provoking a highly embarrassing reaction, nor was it his fault, that Scorpius disdaining magic, wormed his hand in, and managed to make a forty three year old man come in less time than a teenager. Afterwards he felt somewhat dirty, and even the muttered cleaning spell didn't help.

Scorpius shimmied off, and stood before him. "I don't think my father would ever have done that, or even thought of it," he said drily. "Do reconsider my application. I would be excellent at undercover work." Walking towards the doorway, he turned and gave Harry a sly wink. "Us Slytherins don't feel exactly the same way about sex. Albus was the one who suggested it."

* * *

Review please!


End file.
